Episodes
''The Duncan Trussell Family Hour *February 12, 2012 - '''The Hurting Time with Little Esther' *February 21, 2012 - ARTOSIS *February 26, 2012 - Emil Amos is Emil Amos *March 4, 2012 -''' JOHNNY PEMBERTON in "Tripping Balls"' *March 7, 2012 - Mistress Justine Cross *March 12, 2012 -' Bert Kreischer is the Opposite of a Vampire''' *March 15, 2012 - I LOVE DEREK WATERS *March 19, 2012 -''' PETE HOLMES IS A BEAUTIFUL DREAMER''' *March 22, 2012 - JOE ROGAN *March 26, 2012 - Raghu Markus of The Love Serve Remember Foundation *March 29. 2012 - Brandon Walsh *April 4, 2012 - MATT DWYER *April 9, 2012 - Joey Diaz *April 17, 2012 - HONEY HONEY *April 23, 2012 - NATASHA LEGGERO *May 2, 2012 - EMIL AMOS II *May 5, 2012 -''' EDDIE PEPITONE''' *May 15, 2012 - Joey Diaz and Earl White *May 18, 2012 - TIM HEIDECKER *May 22, 2012 -''' Bert Kreischer "Live From the Man Cave"' *May 28, 2012 - '''Daniele Bolelli' *June 5, 2012 - JOHNNY PEMBERTON PART 2 *June 11, 2012 - JOE ROGAN PART 2 *June 22, 2012 - LIVE FROM THE ROAD *June 27, 2012 - Conner Habib *July 1, 2012 - Dr. Christopher Ryan *July 10, 2012 - DJ DOUGGPOUND AND PETER HIGGS *July 13, 2012 - PETE HOLMES ft. SNAKE *July 17, 2012 -''' Daniele Bolelli in "Strawberry Connection"' *July 27, 2012 - '''JOEY DIAZ PART 2' *July 30, 2012 - Tom Rhodes *August 2, 2012 - Dan Harmon *August 7, 2012 - Emil Amos *August 16, 2012 -''' BRODY STEVENS''' *August 22, 2012 - Father John Misty ''' *August 30, 2012 - '''BERT KREISCHER AND JOEY DIAZ *September 4, 2012 - CHELSEA PERETTI *September 10, 2012 - GENE! (Marijuana Entrepreneur) *September 14, 2012 - JOE ROGAN in POPE JIZZ *September 18, 2012 - Dr. Chris Ryan! *September 26, 2012 - Graham Hancock *October 1, 2012 - MY MOM *October 11, 2012 - Ari Shaffir *October 16. 2012 - Daniele Bolelli *October 24, 2012 - Tim Heidecker - Live from The Los Angeles Zoo *October 30, 2012''' '- '''David MacLean' *November 10, 2012 - JOEY GRECO LIVE FROM NEW ORLEANS *November 19, 2012 -''' 'JOHNNY PEMBERTON 3''' *November 29, 2012 - Tom J Deters in THE IRON LORRD MEAT SHIFT CHALLENGE *December 5', '''2012 - '''Allison Rosen' *Decmeber 13, 2012 - OH HAI CANCER! *December 21. 2012 - Raghu Markus & David Silver *January 4, 2013 - EMIL AMOS *January 14, 2013 - JAMES WASSERMAN *January 22, 2013 - Daniele Bolelli AND Conner Habib *February 7, 2013 - DAN HARMON!!!! *February 12, 2013 - DJ DOUGGPOUND!!! *February 14, 2013 - Ari Shaffir in NO FLY LIST *February 19, 2013 -''' Sam Tripoli''' *Februrary 28, 2013 - Johnny Pemberton *March 8, 2013 - PENDLETON WARD AND JESSE MOYNIHAN *March 18. 2013 - MY MOM part 2 *April 22, 2013 - EMIL AMOS *April 26, 2013 - daniele bolelli is THE LOVE GURU *May 12, 2013 - Ram Das and Roshi Joan Halifax *May 24, 2013 - NATASHA LEGGERO! *June 3, 2013 - MONSANTO PRESENTS: PETE HOLMES *June 11, 2013 - Aubrey Marcus!! *June 24, 2013 - Lou Barlow *July 4, 2013 - TOM RHODES is THE CHANGELING '''''The Lavendar Hour *August 8, 2011 - Making pee pee with Chelsea Paretti *August 11, 2011 - Curious Pigs- BONUS EPISODE *August 15, 2011 - ASS PLAY TROIS with Brendon Walsh *August 18, 2011 - Spankin' Louise BONUS EPISODE *August 22, 2011 - PAINT IT BLACK *August 25, 2011 - PURPLE POPES- Bonus Episode *August 30, 2011 - Bar Babies *September 3, 2011 -''' Stinking Gentlemen - BONUS EPISODE SAMPLE''' Category:Organization